


surprise!

by lykretsiya



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: — я могу-- могу объяснить?вообще-то не может.
Relationships: Lady Deadpool/Peter Parker
Kudos: 4





	surprise!

Ванда вся в шрамах — даже на подушечках пальцев и подвижном веке у неё есть гладкие и блестящие от ожогов участки; или белёсые и вздувшиеся; или покрывшиеся свежей коркой царапин; или высохшие настолько, что кожа трескается подобно скорлупе. И это, на самом-то деле, просто неоспоримый факт, потому что Ванда вся состоит из шрамов, хотя скорее уж шрамы из неё. Пенни гладит шрам от ожога в форме кривой подковы на её плече и никогда не спрашивает, откуда он берётся.

Пенни хочет чего-то большего, чем есть у них сейчас; не то чтобы Пенни не нравятся их тако-среды и кино-субботы с перерывами на долгие нежные поцелуи, но гораздо больше ей нравится слушать о жизни Ванды до их неловкой гиковской встречи. Ванда не любит рассказывать о себе, лениво отмахиваясь каждый раз, когда Пенни пытается задать уточняющий вопрос, но когда рассказывает — Пенни не может перестать слушать с открытым ртом.

У Ванды своеобразное чувство юмора, целая коллекция футболок с ироничными надписями и полная морозилка полуфабрикатов, и Пенни действительно нравится всё это — точно так же, как нравится чувствовать под пальцами неровности её щёки, словно попавшей под кислотный дождь. Ванда не говорит, откуда берутся эти отметины, и Пенни не спрашивает, потому что на данном этапе не считает себя готовой к правде.

А потом, после очередной кино-субботы, вечерних объятий на диване и уже привычного перетягивания одеяла во сне, — потом Пенни так резко поднимает с постели паучье чутьё, что она в спешке забывает закрыть ванную на щеколду. Скинув с себя пижаму, оставшись в одном лишь нижнем белье, Пенни натягивает нижнюю часть костюма и едва ли замечает скрип приоткрывшейся двери.

Тактичное покашливание Ванды не заметить куда сложнее.

Заспанная Ванда в мятой футболке и с мутным взглядом из-под редких выцветших ресниц на секунду дезориентирует Пенни, которую накрывает внезапная и крайне разрушительная волна нежности, но на смену ей приходит животный ужас. Пенни мнёт в руках верх костюма.

— Хэй, детка, — давит из себя Пенни, пытаясь криво улыбнуться. — Чудесное утро, не правда ли?

Ванда, почесав один из шрамов под ключицей, как-то подозрительно не соглашается. Кожа на её плече вся в складках от простыни. У Пенни потеют ладони.

— Я могу-- могу объяснить?

Вообще-то не может.

— Сюрприз!

Пенни паникует — откровенно и позорно паникует, потому что, кажется, только что топчет даже гипотетический намёк на то, что Ванда когда-нибудь расскажет ей историю шрама номер девяносто четыре на внутренней стороне бедра, который по форме похож на отпечатки пальцев. И шрама номер сорок один на верхней губе, словно прокушенной насквозь. И--

Возможно, Пенни слишком сильно волнуется немного не о том.

— О, — только и говорит Ванда, надвигаясь на Пенни.

Мысленно Пенни уже нехотя забирает все свои вещи из квартиры Ванды.

Ванда останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки, моргает несколько раз, фокусируя взгляд на лице Пенни. Берёт её руки в свои, касаясь ткани костюма; у Пенни перехватывает дыхание — ей буквально впервые совсем нечего сказать.

— И ты в этом не мёрзнешь? — спрашивает Ванда, окончательно выбивая почву у Пенни из-под ног. — Я имею в виду-- ну, знаешь, у нас тут не самый благоприятный климат для перманентного ношения лосин. Мне без термобелья в разные интересные места сразу задувает, — она морщится. — Нет, стильно, я не спорю, узнаваемо ещё, но мне просто интересно.

Пенни глупо хлопает глазами.

— Эм, нет?

Ванда поднимает голову и несколько секунд пялится в потолок, что-то обдумывая. По утрам она вялая и едва ли физически поспевает за течением собственных мыслей.

— О! Не думаю, что ты просто так решила устроить мне показ мод в такую рань (хотя мне было бы приятно), так что иди давай, — она прерывается на долгий заразительный зевок. — Я тебе свои штуки потом покажу.

Ванда наклоняется и целует Пенни в щёку, ещё раз — в уголок губ. Пенни хочет поцеловать её в губы, но Ванда отстраняется.

— Разбуди меня, когда вернёшься, — и выходит из ванной, оставляя полуодетую Пенни в одиночестве.

Стоит Ванде скрыться за углом спальни, как паучье чутьё начинает трубить с такой силой, что Пенни жмурится от боли в затылке и висках.

Ну, чтобы бы там ни было, всё могло быть хуже! По крайней мере, Ванда восприняла всё довольно спокойно.

И что ещё за 'штуки' Ванда собирается ей показать?

Пенни решает разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления и натягивает костюм.


End file.
